Many devices have a predetermined useful life based upon the number of times the device operates. These types of devices are typically discarded or refurbished after the predetermined number of uses occurs. The continued use of devices beyond the predetermined number of uses may lead to deteriorated performance, failure of the device, or may generate undesirable results.
One example of a device that is retired or refurbished after a predetermined number of uses is a sterilization challenge specimen holder. A sterilization challenge specimen holder is used to hold a biological indicator during a sterilization cycle to provide a consistent challenge to sterilization. Examples of such holders are disclosed in Bala, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,718,125; 7,740,802; 7,790,105; and 7,811,516, all of which are commonly assigned with the present application and are incorporated herein by reference. Due to concerns regarding thermal effects of cycling, after a specific number of uses, the performance of the sterilization specimen holder is assumed to be compromised. Accordingly, the holder must be refurbished or discarded after the predetermined number of uses has occurred.
It is, however, difficult to track the number of times the holder is used to sterilize materials because the holder does not include a mechanism to count the number of uses. Further, requiring documentation of uses on an instrument separate from the holder can lead to errors in counting due to operators forgetting to record uses of the device. Based on these concerns, a need exists for a device that can be mounted directly to a holder that facilitates counting the number of times the holder has been used.